


the company of wolves

by sanguine (aspiepatsy)



Category: ELRIS (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiepatsy/pseuds/sanguine
Summary: just sheer gay werewolf sin





	the company of wolves

Living with a werewolf came with its very own set of trials and tribulations - constantly sweeping up fur, replacing torn up furniture, having to constantly apologise to the neighbours when their howling wakes them up at 4 am, and of course, the heat cycle. I mean, hell, Sohee could still remember when Bella would disappear for a few days when her heat was due, afraid of overwhelming or injuring Sohee. 

During her heat, it wasn’t uncommon for Bella to transform completely and simply just stay like that for as long as she could, occasionally seeking Sohee out when the unforgiving need to mate just became too much or she simply needed to be around her, so Sohee’s less than surprised when Bella comes up behind her while she’s doing something as mundane as the dishes, leaning down to nuzzle into her hair, her stalwart form dwarfing Sohee.

She instinctively leans back against Bella, humming contently as she feels her arms overlap her own and her heart just melts at the cloying scent of Bella’s fur, still slightly matted from where she's been lying on the bedclothes, yet her peaceful intimacy with her girlfriend is disrupted by the soft pressure of Bella’s dick pressed against her ass, feeling it stiffen and twitch forward when Sohee rolls her hips back, moving up along the length of it, just a little bit on purpose.

“Give me a minute to finish cleaning up and then I’ll look after you, okay sweetie?” Sohee protests as Bella’s arms enclose around her and she feels Bella leaning down to nose at her neck, dragging her fangs across the slope of it, tracing over the faded impressions of old marks, the sudden dampness tickling her skin and she can’t help but giggle.

Bella let out a low growl in response, barely louder than a whine but enough of a warning for Sohee to know she wasn’t willing to wait for long, not that Bella ever was the patient type.  

She had expected Bella, though a little in vain, to wait patiently for her to give the go-ahead when she was done but Bella had other ideas. In seemingly the same breath it took Sohee to finish cleaning, she felt Bella’s paws tearing her from her spot and damn near slamming her down on the counter, her claws drifting through her clothes like hot knives through butter, leaving nothing but swatches of coloured linen hanging off Sohee’s frame.

Sohee wasn’t even aware of how wet she’d gotten just from feeling Bella’s heat until Bella’s paws forced her legs apart to let her press her muzzle against Sohee’s slit, drinking in the saccharine scent, her teeth closing against the pitiful strips of clothes that still hindered her access, spitting them out onto the kitchen floor.

Bella didn’t waste time, which at least at this point, was everything but a flaw in her patience. Sohee stopped pushing her legs back against her paws, feeling Bella’s coarse tongue map out the ridges of her folds, flicking up at her clit each time she moved her head back, the quick snap of contact eliciting a chorus of awed gasps from Sohee. Reaching out, Sohee grasped at a clump of Bella’s fur, just between her ears, using her other arm to brace herself back on the smooth countertop which albeit, was starting to get uncomfortable but Sohee’s mind didn’t have time to occupy itself with something so trivial once she looked down at Bella kneeling before her, still having to lean down to reach her pussy, her jowls and whiskers dripping with Sohee’s juices and her own drool, her hips involuntarily jerked forward, the pale pink flesh of her dick seeming even brighter against the nest of dark brown fur that typically kept it hidden, the tip stained white with precum.

(If Sohee didn’t know any better, she’d find Bella’s desperation cute.)

Sohee felt her own hips slip forward as Bella teased at her entrance, her slightly tapered tongue lashing against Sohee’s folds, pushing them out of her way, the top half of her maw resting on Sohee’s mound, the skin bowing under her fangs, her canines not quite breaking the skin. Sohee’s fingers tightened around Bella’s fur as she impatiently pushed the tip of her tongue into her, letting the rest of her tongue fluctuate in a steady rhythm, teasing Sohee’s clit.

Sohee lurched forward at the abrupt violation, her other hand grabbing onto the base of Bella’s right ear, her pussy clenching at Bella’s intruding tongue, demanding to be filled.

“Ah, s-slow down, baby…” Sohee’s lament went unheard or at least ignored by Bella who simply pushed more of her tongue into Sohee’s cunt, voracious, her breath like a tempest against Sohee’s skin.

It didn’t take long for Sohee’s restraint to finally break under Bella’s ministrations, Bella’s dulled claws leaving vibrant red trails on her thighs as she used her paws to help ease herself away from Sohee, keeping her tongue held up slightly to keep relishing the metallic taste of Sohee’s cum, the pride of being able to get her girlfriend so wound up just from eating her out made it difficult to ignore the thundering desire flooding through her cock, the tip practically falling back against her stomach.

Before Sohee could gather her thoughts, Bella’s muscular forearms hooked themselves around her body, tossing her over Bella’s shoulder as the werewolf lumbered towards the bedroom, dripping precum onto the floor as she went.

Tossing Sohee onto the bed, Bella loomed over her, hiking the girl’s legs up around her hips, bucking her hips at the space between them. Sohee dug her heels into Bella’s back, trying to guide her down far enough but Bella’s too wrapped up in fulfilling her own lewd appetite, thick ropes of drool falling onto the sheets by Sohee’s head, snuffling loudly as she takes in Sohee’s scent.

It’s not as if she’s never been taken by Bella before but just enough time passes between her heats that it’s easy to forget just how rough she gets and just how much strength lies in her tightly wound muscles, even if they’re hidden under a shaggy coat. Bella’s tongue traces up the length of her neck, marking a slick trail for her teeth to follow, Sohee’s skin blossoming with faint red marks punctuated by hot white spots.

It doesn’t take long for Bella to start teasing her once she finds the right angle, letting the head of her cock rest against her clit, her maw falling open in an animalistic grin, tongue lolled out to one side when she feels Sohee push her hips up, trying to shift to the point where she can throw herself onto Bella’s cock. Sohee could even feel the impression of the prominent vein running along it’s underside against her skin, the soft pulse of it planting the urge to be filled in the back of her mind, the abrupt grip of lust hitting her just as hard as it had done in the past - no matter how many times Bella fucked her, she would always come back for more.

Sohee doesn’t have to do much to entice Bella once she’s had her fun, but the head of Bella’s cock pressing against her cunt is almost enough to make her cum right then and there, especially as she feels small drops of precum rolling down her slit. She can feel Bella trying to hold back, hearing her heavy breathing slow in concentration but with each inch that sunk into her, Sohee couldn’t help the way her body shifted, the motion causing what little strips of fabric were left from her shirt to graze against her already taut nipples, and she keened at the much-needed friction. 

Having a rough lover had never deterred Sohee in any way, shape or form and Bella was no exception, even as the werewolf dug her fangs into Sohee’s shoulder, drops of blood joining the puddle of drool Bella had left on the sheets, the taste of molten copper only spurring Bella to thrust faster, raw, bestial ecstasy grabbing hold of her.

It was times like these when she was glad Bella wasn’t able to speak in this form but even then she could almost hear her lover’s voice in her head, berating her for being such a greedy slut before praising her for taking her so well, all in the same breath. That was always the way with Bella though, she couldn’t help but be a walking contrast.

Even now, between guttural growls and laboured pants, soft whimpers drift into the air each time Sohee reaches up to hold onto her, brushing overgrown fur away from her cognac eyes that, even as she stretches Sohee out, her pursuit causing the headboard to splinter against the back wall, seem so tranquil and  _ warm _ .

After what feels like aeons, Bella claws close around her hips, forcing Sohee off her cock and flipping her over, the side of her face scraping along the duvet with the force of Bella filling her again with renewed vigour.

The sheets feel paper thin bunched up in her hands and rubbing against her knees as the constant friction shifts them around, and her knuckles stinging from the strain. Hair tumbling over her face, Sohee feels her thighs stinging both from the coarse brushing of Bella’s fur against the overworked skin and from the pins and needles that always came around from the effort of holding herself up under Bella’s weight.

Sohee’s concentration is soon dissolved by a sharp howl as Bella feels her dick swell, the rush of hormones as her knot begins to form is all too familiar but somehow still manages to completely override any semblance of rational thought she had left. Sohee barely has time to move her hips up to meet her thrusts as Bella picks up the pace, her own climax fast approaching, snarling and clawing at Sohee’s shoulders to keep her still and God, Sohee just feels so used up and filthy the more Bella violates her, all too aware of the way her pussy clenches around Bella, twitching whenever the thick veins graze her lips as Bella draws her hips back, leaving just the head of her cock buried in Sohee before driving her whole length in once more, the momentum causing Sohee to lurch forward each time, her face rubbing against the spit and sweat-stained sheets.

“P-please…” Sohee barely manages to reach back to rest her hand on the front of Bella’s thigh. “Harder…”

Every fibre of her body screamed out in protest even as the plea left her lips but the musky scent of Bella’s coat along with the sound of flesh on flesh each time Bella pounded into her awoke the hidden carnal hunger that hid in the recesses of her mind, the brutal need to be filled again and again until she either passed out or physically couldn’t take any more.

Bella shifts around, bracing her hind legs against the foot of the bed, the new angle allowing her to slam her hips forward with an unfathomable ferocity, Sohee’s thighs trembling uncontrollably with each thrust, coated with the streams of Bella’s pre-cum and her own juices glistening under the harsh light. Sohee felt her eyes flutter shut and she found herself just taking the time to enjoy the feeling of being fucked senseless, of being treated like nothing more than a worthless fucktoy. She could feel the swell in her abdomen each time Bella buried herself up to the hilt, and she remembered the distinct sense of pride she felt the first time she had taken Bella’s entire cock in her, despite how long it had taken, she could cum purely from the feeling of Bella’s thickness inside her, feeling it pulse against the walls of her cunt, the slick heat practically burning her from the inside out, Bella’s knot keeping them anchored together. Even the thought of it still made her cum untouched to this day if she was feeling particularly reminiscent.

As if on cue, Sohee felt another climax tear itself from her restraint, sending all too delicious chills down her spine. Back arching, she threw her hips back, and even the werewolf couldn’t help but stop, taking a moment to feel Sohee cum over her, panting heavily as Sohee’s cunt seemed to pull her in closer.

With each orgasm, Sohee only grew increasingly sensitive and the sudden movements ripped a string of curses and moans from deep in her chest that she didn’t even know she was capable of. It was so vulgar, so wanton, and it only served to entrance Bella, her ears perking up as she drew more of her length out, trying to calm her own heavy panting and low growls in order to savour the filthy sounds pouring out from Sohee’s mouth.

The intimacy of moments like these could never last long while Bella was still in heat, however, and it didn’t take long for her to get swept up in her own lust, a cascade of hormones manipulating her entire being. Ordinarily, Bella would have eased her way back into Sohee but neither of them cared much for pain at this point, if anything, it only turned the lovers on.

Bella took Sohee harder than before, the room filled with a whirlwind of their cries, Sohee occasionally screaming out Bella’s name while the werewolf snarled and clicked their fangs together, their sodden tongue flitting out to lap sweat from Sohee’s neck and shoulders. By the time Bella rammed as much of her knot that would fit inside her mate, Sohee had lost count of her orgasms, even as she vaguely felt the familiar ripple throughout her body and the twinge of her clit at the sensation of being knotted. Bella’s cum felt like a flood, overwhelming and whatever common sense was left in Sohee screamed that she couldn’t possibly take another load but her body told a different story, her clit still hard to the touch and her eyes snapping open at the addictive feeling of Bella coming inside her.

As dizzy as she was, Sohee could feel Bella lifting her weight slightly, allowing her to make herself a bit more comfortable while waiting for Bella’s knot to recede.

Once Bella’s knot had gone down, the hulking beast starting slipping her cock out, at first just a couple inches, before pushing back in again, the obscene sound of her dick rubbing against Sohee’s drenched lips, the sticky heat of Sohee’s cunt enveloping the tender flesh, 

For the remainder of the night, Bella dumped load after load in her stretched-out, overworked cunt, the only reprieve for either of them was the momentary softening of Bella’s dick as she stopped coming, the two of them writhing atop drenched sheets until Sohee could actually feel the slight bump in her abdomen from Bella’s dick stretching her out and continuously filling her up with her cum.

Sensing Sohee was at the edge of her limits, Bella finally pulled out, letting her cock hang flaccidly against her thighs, the remnants of her last knot still tingling. A few drops of bitter cum leaked from Sohee’s overflowing cunt, prompting Bella to lap at her raw folds, and ordinarily she’d be so overstimulated that the gentle touch would have drawn out another orgasm from her but her entire lower body felt quintessentially numb and the heat of Bella’s mouth felt indistinguishable from the sharp burning of her cunt, overused and crimson from the remorseless affair.

Goosebumps erupted along Sohee’s skin as Bella moved away from the foot of the bed, the sudden rush of cold air against her body bit into her skin and she suppressed a violent shiver, instinctively rolling over to burrow her face into Bella’s chest when she felt the bed dip behind her, using her as a pillow. Now that her sub high was wearing off, the pain started to settle over her body, an aching blanket coating her nerves and she couldn’t help but shift around, whimpering softly as a fresh flush of pain hit her, prompting Bella to drape her tail over her hips, drawing Sohee closer to her, her snout twitching and Sohee could feel the thrum in her chest as she let out a content groan, her muscles heavy with fatigue and her heart settling in her chest, elated at the satisfaction of having her partner by her side, and so Sohee slept soundly, between the paws of her tender wolf.


End file.
